Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer systems. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for securely tracking event attendees using IoT devices.
Description of the Related Art
The “Internet of Things” refers to the interconnection of uniquely-identifiable embedded devices within the Internet infrastructure. Ultimately, IoT is expected to result in new, wide-ranging types of applications in which virtually any type of physical thing may provide information about itself or its surroundings and/or may be controlled remotely via client devices over the Internet.